


A Good Morning Ride

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Newlywed Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.You are the new wife of the Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway. But newlywed life doesnt mean Order business stops and sometimes you have to pull rank to get the pleasure you seek.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Good Morning Ride

It was a cool, crisp fall morning out at your country estate.

Since your new husband was busy all morning with meetings, you decided to take your horse, a beautiful black steed called Morrigan for a ride. It was the perfect chance to not only pass the time, but the perfect chance to break in your new riding habit, a lovely blue-green number that had been one of several wedding gifts from your husband, along with your horse.

Though the views of the fields were quite lovely, and Morrigan was in an agreeable mood during the ride, it wasn’t as enjoyable as you hoped it would be. The whole ride, your mind was filled with thoughts of your husband and how the two of you hadn’t seen as much of each other as you had hoped for. Especially since it had only been a few weeks since your wedding.

You knew that being married to the Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway knew that sometimes work would take him away from you, but as a new bride, you wanted your husband. It was one thing to not see him much during the day, it was another to fall asleep alone and wake up alone. Even more so when you spent the whole night dreaming of him.

After a few hours or so, you rode back to the house and took Morrigan back to the stables. Walking back into the main house, you were greeted by the butler, a tall, somewhat rotund man named Colville, who greeted you with great formality as he always did.

“Is the Master still in his study?”

‘Yes, Milady.”

Sighing internally, you considered going upstairs to change and spend some time writing letters. But after missing your husband so much from last night, you decided something needed to be done. After all, what was the point of being married to the Grandmaster if you couldn’t pull rank occasionally.

Walking towards the study, you listened for any raised voices. Some of the meetings as of late had been rather loud, but today, there was no sign of any discord. You gave three polite knocks and waited.

“Enter.” Came a clear, almost annoyed voice.

Opening the door and stepping into the study, instantly the room was filled with the sounds of chairs being moved. Quickly seeing that the Mistress of the House had stepped in, each of the men, dressed in various shades of red and black, stood up and bowed their heads respectfully, among them, dressed in mostly black, his dark hair pulled back sharply, your husband Haytham.

Quickly guessing that the meeting was now over, one of the gentlemen, dressed mostly in black with red trim, his own dark hair pulled back and with a scar on his face, spoke in a smooth voice tinged with a bit of an Irish accent “We’ll take our leave Grandmaster.”

As the men politely filed past you, the scarred gentlemen, a new member of the order named Shay Cormac, discreetly winked at you on his way out. He could only get away with such a gesture as he had been the one to introduce you to the Grandmaster.

Once the group had left and shut the door, you walked over to the desk, swinging your crop playfully in your left hand and removing your hat. Haytham sat back down at his desk as he took in the sight of you. He couldn’t help but appreciate how your riding habit showed off your lovely form.

“How was your ride?” Haytham inquired politely as you walked over to him and sat upon his desk.

“Unsatisfactory. Much like last night’s sleep. I kept waiting for you to come to bed. But when I had awoken, there was no sign of you. Colville told me this morning he found you asleep here in the study.”

“It was a later night than I had expected. And I didn’t wish to wake you.” Haytham confessed as he took your hand and kissed it, mollifying you somewhat.

“I would have appreciated being woken up.”

“Noted.” Haytham said with a rare, sweet smile.

“Have you any more meetings?” You asked, hoping there wouldn’t be.

“That was the only one for today.”

“Good. I’d like to have my husband’s attention for once.”

Haytham moved back the chair and pulled you towards him “You have it.”

Carefully maneuvering the skirt of your habit, you sat down in Haytham’s lap and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry things have been so busy.” He apologized genuinely.

“Like of a Grandmaster..”

“Such as it is” Haytham shrugged. He was very sorry that Order business had taken up so much of his time away from you, his new bride. But sometimes the order had to come first.

“What would have made your ride better?”

A stray, almost perverse thought entered your mind at Haytham’s suggestion. Glancing down, you noted his thick, strong legs and hips and you thought back to your wedding night, when the two of you snuck away the first chance you got.

“I think I would have preferred a different mount.” You replied in a silky voice “A much stronger one.”

With that you stood up, hiked up the skirt of your habit and straddled your husband, who returned your devious smile as you resumed your place on his lap, placing your arms back around his neck and bringing your face to his.

Haytham removed his gloves and reached under the skirt of your habit and under the petticoats. Through the white fabric you felt his hands glide up your thighs and you shivered as you felt him get closer to the slit in your knickers, already damp with delight at his touch.

Haytham’s gaze fell upon the coat of your riding habit, perfectly tailored to show your exquisite figure. He set about to undo the matching blue green buttons and once done, brought his hands up to push the coat off you. Underneath it was the lighter blue waist coat, your shirt and crème colored necktie, fastened firmly with the brooch bearing his personal sigil. All of which would have to be dealt with if he was going to have more fun with you.

Keeping your arms around his neck, and your face close to his, you sighed deeply as he continued his work. Much as you wanted to remove the garments yourself, you were thrilled by the feel of your husbands hands as he undid each button and loosened every knot and with each piece that he removed, you felt your hunger for him grow exponentially.

Soon he had finally done away with most of them, including your corset, leaving only your necktie and your chemise. Through the white fabric, he could see your nipples, eager to be played with. He quickly took one in his mouth, then the other, his hot breath coming through the fabric, making you wetter than before and making his trousers even tighter.

Haytham let go of you long enough to loosen the buttons on his trousers and pull himself out. He considered teasing you a moment or two but decided against it and swiftly entered you. It was never wise to keep a lady waiting when it came to pleasure. The moan that escaped your throat could be heard clearly from outside the room.

Haytham brought his mouth to yours, both to muffle the sounds, and to enjoy the feel of your luscious lips on his. Quickly you began biting and pulling on his lips, hoping to make him growl in that deep voice of his. Hearing him growl when he took his pleasure always made you shiver.

You held on tightly as you slowly started rocking your hips, hoping that the ornate chair would hold under the weight of your movements. Haytham’s own hands kept roaming over your breasts, kneading and caressing them through the chemise. He so wanted to suck on your hard nipples, move his tongue all over them, tease them with the tip of his own, but you were not so eager to let go of his mouth.

While you were distracted, Haytham’s hands found their way to the collar of your chemise and the small row of buttons. Discreetly he unbuttoned them, hoping it would open enough to let him play with you the way you loved it, but it wasn’t enough. Haytham suppressed a groan as he realized that in order to indulge himself, some damage would be necessary.

You had hardly noticed the feel of his fingers on your bare skin when you heard fabric ripping and the feel of the cool air in the room brush you against your skin. Breaking the kiss and looking down, you saw that Haytham had torn your chemise and had pushed the fabric down enough to reveal your lovely breasts.

He then wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face between your breasts., both leaving hurried, frantic kisses and bites along your tender skin. Thinking there was nothing for it, you slipped your arms out of the sleeves, leaving the only the necktie in place.

You worked hard to keep your pace as Haytham’s mouth was such a distraction. Gripping tightly to the chair, you kept rolling your hips, moaning and whimpering as you rode him, his cock so unbelievably hard between your legs. Making it more fun was Haytham keeping a firm hold of you and beginning to buck his own hips, his movements quickly matching yours point for point.

You buried your face in his neck to try and muffle your moaning, but between your sounds, Haytham’s and the rhythmic sounds of the chair legs hitting the wooden floor, it was no use. The two of you had no doubt that some of the servants would be listening in, and so there was no point in keeping silent. It was better to finish strong.

Summoning his strength, Haytham lifted you up off the chair and laid you on the desk. He paid no mind to all the items you knocked over. He quickly shed his long coat and he laid himself flat on you, leaving even more kisses along your lovely form. The both of you gripped the edges of the desk as Haytham plowed into you repeatedly, deeply and without mercy, making the desk move and shake as well.

Within moments, your pussy began to throb. You whimpered loudly as your climax quickly built up and soon you felt Haytham start to throb as well. As you finally came, hard all over your husband’s delightful cock, gripping the desk for dear life as you did so, Haytham finished as well, filling you full of his seed and growling loudly as he did.

It took several moments for him to finish and when he finally did, he buried his face in your neck, spent more than he expected to be.

“Better, my wife?” He asked breathlessly.

“Much better.” You sighed contentedly, bringing a hand up and running your fingers through his hair. “That is one ride that will be hard to top.”

At that challenge, Haytham, still in inside you, felt his cock twitch and start to become hard again.

“Shall we try and top it now?” He purred.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
